Rekindling old affections
by redadress
Summary: Draco becomes a reknowned Healer after he leaves Hogwarts; he's as well-known as Harry Potter himself. When his life is threatened by Voldemort, he is forced to return to Hogwarts for protection. However, he is not counting on meeting a certain green-eyed
1. Introduction

Once again Hogwarts was in turmoil; younger students were whispering, giggling, and grasping at rumors, while the older population was crowding the hallway that housed the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Did you see him?!"

"He's drop dead gorgeous!!!"

"... run my hand through his golden hair... probably soooo soft..."

"We thought the DADA professor was a stud, but this guy's an Adonis..."

"I hope he's staying!"

"... new teacher? I wouldn't care if he turned out to be the new caretaker..."

The students' excited chatter came to a close as the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's study jumped aside and allowed two figures to emerge.

"Well, it seems to me that it really IS difficult to hide you", Dumbledore addressed his companion with twinkling eyes, "but, since everyone is already here, I might as well introduce you. Dear students, as you undoubtedly already know, the feast at the end of the week will be given in honor of Madame Pomfrey. She has served this school and its students wonderfully for a number of decades, and it is time we bid her farewell. The man standing next to me is more than qualified to take her job; indeed, he's the most renowned Healer in the entire wizarding world – I'm sure you have all heard his name. It is my pleasure to introduce to you the newest addition to the Hogwards' staff, the man who will assume Madame Pomfrey's duties – Draco Malfoy."

The crowd erupted in cheers and whistles (especially from the older girls) as Draco nodded and winked at the students. Dumbledore's introduction was, once again, absolutely correct. Draco Malfoy was more than a qualified Healer to take over Madame Pomfrey's job; in fact, most students were surprised that the he had agreed to take it.

Over the years, Draco has gained as much respect as Harry Potter himself. With Dumbledore's help, he renounced Voldemort and his followers and openly declared his alliance to the Light. He studied hard to become a Healer and had saved countless lives; there was hardly a wizarding family that could claim to have never received the aid of Draco Malfoy.

His incredible ability to heal only made Draco more appealing; he has been the Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor for the last year. Even Harry Potter had never accomplished that! But then again, there was probably no man alive that could have competed with Draco Malfoy's looks. He was tall (just a quarter of an inch bellow 6 feet) and absolutely gorgeous. His skin was flawless; his complexion a milky white with rose colored smears on his check bones. His eyes were a striking grey – sometimes they even seemed silver. They were deep, expressive pools, and many have claimed to having been lost in them... It's no surprise that all the female population (and a significant part of the male population) were awestruck by their new mediwizard.

Draco, however, was used to these reactions: he was in his element. His trademark Malfoy smirk (which took him a very long time to perfect) was in place, and he bowed slightly to the students. He grinned; a few girls swooned...

"Well, Draco, you should've come to work here sooner; you seem to fit in very well", chuckled Dumbledore.

"Ha-ha, Headmaster, I 'fit in' pretty much anywhere". Draco patted the old man on the back affectionately, and they made their way towards the dining hall.

The crowds, that the beautiful Malfoy heir attracted by his sudden appearance at the castle, dispersed when he disappeared. Only one man – a very well known man – remained behind in the shadows. His brows were drawn together in concern, and his eyes were glazed over; it seemed like he was gazing into the past. A cold, silky voice brought him out of his reverie:

"Mr. Potter, _Professor_, you wouldn't want to miss dinner tonight. After all, we have a new addition to our staff at Hogwarts", Snape bared his teeth at Harry in, what can best be described as, an attempt at a smile. He turned and started to walk toward the Great Hall. He turned his head slightly before he rounded the corner.

"But, Potter, I seem to have forgotten that you and Draco are already acquainted", and he left Harry to scowl at his retreating back.


	2. Dumbledore's mistake

Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I wasn't planning to update until the weekend (I hate school!), but your reviews have changed my mind. I know that there're only 6 of them, but I am sooo happy (a little sad, maybe), but this is, after all, my first attempt at a fic, so... Anyway, I'm so happy that you guys got the "point" that I was trying to make: Harry did wrong Draco in the past; I won't say more about that though hehe. Thanks again, and, please, feel free to write about ANYTHING regarding the story. I want to make my audience happy, so if you have suggestions...

Oh, another thing that I forgot... Disclaimer: I do not own these characters – just the plot (although even that is not too original ))

Draco was casually leaning back in his chair and observing the students and the teachers; these were the people he will be working with. He was too preoccupied to eat – he was procrastinating. Memories of his school years were flooding back; things he's worked hard to suppress threatened to reawaken again. He sighed.

"Something on your mind, Draco?" he heard Snape's polite inquiry.

"You could say that Sev", he replied with a chuckle, "just reliving a few unpleasant incidents. You know, Potter..."

"Ah, I was actually quite surprised that you decided to come _here_ to work. Someone so talented could have easily found a job..." Snape frowned, thinking of the best way to describe Draco's predicament "less aggravating".

Draco was a little intrigued. "Aggravating? Why on earth would working at Hogwarts be aggravating?" Snape was spared from having to respond, because the doors of the Great Hall creaked; someone was entering the dining area. In the few seconds that Draco had before finally seeing the late arriver, he briefly wondered about the teacher who was absent from the staff's table. There was, after all, an empty seat right next to him...

The doors swung open, and Draco felt the short hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. Severus watched with amusement as Draco blinked, shook his head, and blinked again. "What the fuck..." he heard Draco's soft whisper.

Cold, silver eyes (that were clearly expressing their owner's murderous intents) turned on Dumbledore. Draco was beyond angry; he was livid. Emotions he never knew he was capable of feeling swirled in his mind. Rancor (obviously), hurt, and fear (that one was a little harder to explain; after all, Potter was the one who should have felt fear...) were momentarily displayed on his face. He steeled his expression, and turned his icy stare onto the newcomer.

Harry knew that he was being watched; he _felt_ the powerful emotions behind Draco's chilly glare. He cleared his mind and concentrated full-force on the task at hand: the incredible feat he needed to accomplish tonight was to get through dinner without betraying any of _his_ feelings. Merlin, that was going to be nearly impossible. He let his mouth widen in a grin (please, please, please let that appear realistic – Harry's façade was slowly slipping). He nodded at the staff (they were all quite oblivious to what was going on) and made his excuses to Dumbledore.

"That's quite alright Harry. We all know how hard you work". Here, Snape felt the need to, once again, eloquently express himself: he snorted. "Severus", Dumbledore directed a warning at Snape before continuing to address Harry "Harry, please ignore Severus and sit down".

Harry took an eager step forward; he wanted to hide his face in his plate and never have to look at Draco **ever** again. Unfortunately, the fates were, once again, acting against him. Harry took a step forward and froze as he realized that the only available seat was the one right next to Draco. Even worse, Draco would have to get up to allow Harry access to the seat. "Um..." (Harry wondered at his expressiveness).

Draco stood; his famous Malfoy sneer was plastered on his face. "I've had quite enough of this", he looked Harry up and down. "Headmaster, I shall leave tomorrow morning to find another sanctuary". Draco moved smoothly around Harry, holding his robes close to his body; he seemed afraid to soil the silky fabric by letting it come in contact, however briefly, with his enemy.

Snape silently applauded him.

Draco was furious. How could that old, moronic, clearly clueless, deaf, and blind _bat_ allow this to happen?!! He rushed madly about his room, waving his wand furiously at his belongings. He needed to get out of here; he couldn't handle seeing Harry after finally learning how to forget him.

He needed to calm down (a few more minutes and I shall have a coronary!). Draco noticed that he was wildly rushing about his room without any clear plan, goal, not even a little idea... Where was he going to go now? All the sources agreed: Voldemort was after him. If he didn't remain at Hogwarts, Draco would be a dead man. It'd be better to die then to have to see Harry bloody Potter every fucking day... Draco groaned.

His head was throbbing. He sat down on an armchair and noticed that his hands were shaking. He needed a drink – badly. He uncorked the crystal scotch decanter, which stood elegantly alone on a little table by the armchair, and sloshed some in one of the crystal glasses. He grimaced as he downed the alcohol and poured another glass; this one he sipped a little more slowly.

"Of all the foolish things you have ever done, Albus, and Merlin knows you've done more than anyone can count, how could you not have told Draco that Potter works here?! If I had only been notified about this arrangement, I would have pointed this out to you earlier. Hell, I would have informed Draco myself!" grumbled Snape as he followed the Headmaster to his study.

"I never realized the grave seriousness of the situation. But, please, Severus, let's continue this discussion in my office". A few students opened their eyes in surprise at having witnessed their horrible potions master raise his voice at Dumbledore. That was a mistake, however, because it caused Snape's glare to be redirected... at them. The girls yelped and rushed off toward their dormitories.

"Ah, you do have a way with students, Severus", chuckled Dumbledore. "Candy corn" and the gargoyle guarding the stairwell to the Headmaster's office jumped aside.

"Please, Severus, sit down and tell me what I have unknowingly done this time. Oh, and would you like some lemon drops?" Snape scowled at the offered candy until Dumbledore put the bowl aside. "Hasn't Potter told you what happened between him and Draco in their seventh year?"

"I was aware that they had a sort of falling out, but I was sure they could overlook that in order to maintain Draco's safety." Snape frowned, "I can't believe Potter didn't tell you. But then, he was the guilty party. Evil, cheating bastard!"

It was Dumbledore's turn to frown, "Severus, please tell me what happened between them" Snape closed his eyes, sighed and began his story.

I'm sorry to leave off on a cliffhanger. No, I really am. But, I still have a lot of work (for school, did I mention how much I hate it?!). Anyway, I also never realized that it took such a _long_ time to write this little. Oh, and another thing guys, I don't know how to do this so it appears in the story that is published, but I hope you realize that there are supposed to be stars (to signify a break or change) between sections. So assume that they're there when the scenes and characters suddenly change. By the way, if anyone know how to do that, please...


	3. Finally, an explanation

Hi guys. I'm starting this today (10/5), but I don't know if I'll be able to finish/post it today, too. Anyway, thanks for all your comments – I really appreciate them.

Guinevere-wolfgirl, I'm really happy about your comment regarding Snape – I was a little worried that I was unable to accurately capture his character, but you made me feel better about that. By the way, I'm also thinking about making this fic about him too. Not him/Draco/Harry – that's nasty, but him and someone else. Anyway, that idea is still in progress, but do you think it might be a good idea?

Mon2, I think I mentioned somewhere that 7 years has passed by... or not. I'm not sure about the time frame – is it really important to you? I think that Draco and Harry are in their early/mid (maybe) twenties... All your other questions will be answered (I promise) in the following few chapters. I also promise that I will update frequently; I know what it's like having to wait for an author who takes forever to update. I also appreciate all of your suggestions. I already have a plot in my head, and it is very similar to what you have initiated in the discussion. A little preview: Draco's father will eventually make an appearance; we will also discover something surprising (once again not _that_ original) about Draco's family... Oh, and possibly a better development of Snape's character – see my comments to Guinevere-wolfgirl. Also, thanks a lot for suggesting that I post on other sites; that' in the process of being done.

Tarshil, in regards to your question (I'm sure you know which one I mean), I don't know yet, but things should start happening pretty soon.

Everyone else: thanks for reviewing; I appreciate **all** of your suggestions!

Now, on with the story...

It was Dumbledore's turn to frown, "Severus, please tell me what happened between them" Snape closed his eyes, sighed and began his story.

"I know that you did not wonder about Draco's absence from the Hogwart's express; he was, after all, staying at the school. But have you ever wondered why Draco had decided to support our side – _Potter's_ side?" Dumbledore remained quite, knowing, from years of talking with Severus, that most of his questions were rhetorical.

"More importantly, have you ever asked Potter about it? I doubt he would have told you..." Snape's eyes glittered dangerously. "I also doubt that you were able to guess the right reason, even if you have pondered the situation. I was as close with Draco as you were with Potter, and even I was shocked by the turn of events." Here, Snape paused – perhaps for effect or simply because he was still having trouble believing what has happened. Dumbledore looked serene; he had his ideas about what had happened (and despite what Snape claimed he was probably right), but he never liked to interrupt anyone's story.

"They were lovers" Snape chuckled at the widening of Dumbledore's eyes, and the Headmaster was genuinely surprised: this was one of the first ideas he'd dismissed from his mind (Perhaps I _am_ getting too old...) "Ah, Albus, you should've seen my reaction when Draco told me. I didn't know if it was appropriate to laugh or to cry. Although, I doubt that Draco would have told me so soon – at the time the _incident_ happened, they have only been ... uh, _together_ for a few months. I think the reason Draco turned to me was because he was devastated; Potter was somehow able – and I will never understand how: it _must_ have been a love potion – to make Draco fall in love. The bastard was also cunning enough to break Draco's heart."

After hearing this, Dumbledore was unable to stay quite "Severus, I can believe you if you tell me that they'd had a fight, but I will not let you accuse Harry of being a heart breaker. The boy had suffered for years living without affection – he would never have been able to trick someone he loved!"

"Love is an alien concept to Potter" spat Snape "maybe he had affectionate feelings for Granger and Weasly, they had been friends for years. Draco, however, was Potter's worst enemy; _Harry_ never had any real feelings for him!"

"Think Albus, you've told Potter that Draco was planning to rebel against his father; Potter was simply testing him. And can you think of a better way to test an old enemy than by pretending to love him, and making him fall in love with you. Draco refused his father to remain with Potter!"

Dumbledore frowned – he was confused. Could Harry have really done this – his Harry? The same boy who had been so shy in his first few year of school, because he was afraid to hurt the people who loved him? Dumbledore remembered Harry's reaction to Sirius's death – someone who had felt such grief would never have been able to wound another so profoundly. On the other hand, they had been enemies for almost 8 years... "Severus, please, tell me what _actually_ happened between them?"

"I never told him" came Draco's soft response from the doorway. The Headmaster and Snape have been too preoccupied with their argument to notice that someone was ascending the stairs to Dumbledore's office. "I guess, now, I'm glad I didn't" Draco's voice became somewhat playful "But don't worry, Sev, I still trust you. If you were telling all this to someone else though..." he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"But, since both of you want to know what really happened, I will tell you myself. And afterwards, Headmaster, perhaps you can think of another place that will obscure me from Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Dumbledore watched Draco as he made his way to an armchair and sat down; his movements were fluid and graceful. Albus could clearly see why anyone might be fascinated by the young man. However, the Headmaster still had trouble believing that Harry was capable of inflicting that kind of hurt on another human being.

"Albus, Severus, you both undoubtedly have your own ideas about why I chose to never support Voldemort. I know what you are thinking right now; however, before I tell you what happened between Harry and me, I want to tell you my reasons for never aligning myself with my father." Draco's eyes were clear and serious – it was easy to see his honesty. "I think that I grew to hate Voldemort when I was in the 6th year. I had returned home for the winter break to find my mother alone in the caste and frantic with worry. My father had been gone for two days, and he had not informed her of his plans. Despite what many believe, my parents are very close – my father would never have disappeared for so long without consulting my mother."

"I remember that I had stayed up to wait with my mother; I wanted to be there if something should happen to her, or ... I was afraid for my father. He did return that night, but he was in a dreadful condition. He had bruises and wounds everywhere, and he couldn't stop shaking. I was able to find out (from my mother) that Voldemort had wanted me to join his Death Eaters that year –during my vacation – but my father disagreed. Well, I'm sure you can imagine the rest." The corners of Draco's mouth turned downward with distaste, and his eyes burned with hatred.

"I probably made my decision then, and the next two years just reaffirmed it. I discovered my sexual preferences at the end of 7th year; I also knew what opinion Voldemort held regarding homosexuals. If I would have agreed to join him, I would never have been able to be myself. The last reason, and this one will be difficult for you to comprehend, is actually very simple: I simply abhor torture and violence. I'm sure both of you are aware of Voldemort's hobbies" Draco let his mouth ease into a sad smile.

"I hope you can believe me when I tell you that it was not Potter's great ability in the sack that made me 'switch sides'. I have more depth than that. In fact, he did not know about my allegiance when we started dating" Draco raised his eyebrows at Snape's expression and chuckled quietly. "It's been so may years, Sev, and you still have a problem with it"

"Not with _it_, Draco. I simply have a problem with Potter. I do, however, want to know what he has done to hurt you"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it our. I had been with Harry for three months when I finalized my decision about Voldemort. It was the end of my last year at Hogwarts and I did not fear my father's wrath anymore. Perhaps it did have something to do with Harry, but I will not explore that issue any longer. I was on my way to meet him at the room of requirements" Draco blushed when he noticed the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes; Snape looked disgusted "when I heard voices in the classroom across the hall. I recognized one as Harry's; my natural Slytherin curiosity led me to want to discover the identity of the other. I had made it through the door in time to see Harry lock lips with someone from his own house."

Both Dumbledore and Snape imagined what happened after; however, they respected Draco and didn't ask him to continue.

"Draco, I'm very sorry that Harry hurt you, but I cannot allow you to leave Hogwarts" Dumbledore raised his hand to silence Draco's protests. "You are important and dear to others; you need to be properly protected"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes "Well, Albus, to tell the truth I don't want to die either. Can you imagine how disappointed the editors of the Witch Weakly will be?" The two men laughed; Snape allowed a smile to linger on his physiognomy.

Draco looked at the clock on Dumbledore's desk; he was tired. He smoothly straightened his body and made his excuses.

Hope you enjoyed it. I promise that the nest chapter will have what all of you've been waiting for – and encounter between Harry and Draco. Unfortunately the new chapter won't appear for a few days; I'm sorry. By the way, how can I change the settings so that the readers don't have to sign in to review?


	4. Is there ever an uneventful dinner at ho...

Hi everyone. Alright, here's another chapter. Sorry it's taken me a while to post; I 'm usually good about updating, right? I know the chapters are kind of short, but I am trying my best. It'll take me longer to write longer chapters, so it'd take longer for them to get poster. Makes sense, right? However, I am trying my best.

Thank you for all of your reviews.

Tarshil, thank you for telling me how to change the setting. Now, I will be able to get more reviews (I hope); the reviews make me very happy.

Mon2, I don't even want to respond to your comments anymore, because you have pretty much figured out the whole story... I don't want to give too many things away, but I will say that all of those things will start happening. I also think that I have some surprises that will be unexpected and interesting. So, enjoy!

Oh, by the way, I haven't figured out who the mystery man from the past is, but I will alleviate your fears by reassuring you that it was **not** Ron: that's gross.

On with the story...

**Is there ever an uneventful dinner at Hogwarts?**

Hermione stood outside the door of the classroom and looked at the man sting at the desk grading papers. She could easily see why anyone would be automatically drawn to him; he seemed magnificent just sitting there. The sunlight from the windows poured over his head, making his blond hair shine like gold. He was leaning gracefully over the papers; his back was straight, yet he was at leisure. The slow movement of his arm across the desk caused the muscles in his shoulder to shift. It was very easy to imagine the body underneath those robes.

Hermione sighed; she knew she was in **big** trouble. She was, after all, the one who had prompted Draco to hide out at Hogwarts; she also knew that Harry was the DADA teacher at the school this year. Draco looked up; his lips spread into a grin, but his strikingly silver eyes narrowed.

"Hey Hermione, what brings you here?" Many years of friendship allowed Hermione to see past Draco's artful façade.

"Hey, please let me explain before you kill me" She heard Draco's chuckle "Kill, you – never! But I do have a bone to pick with you Hermione. What the hell were you thinking?" Draco rose from the chair and slowly approached Hermione. "You may not have known exactly what happened between me and Harry, after all I don't know what that man had told you, but you did know that we were not on, how best to put it, _friendly_ terms!"

"Draco, listen! I was thinking _only_ about your safety" the blond man rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Do not roll your eyes at me. I know that you and Harry are not on best terms" another scoff "but, I also know that Hogwarts is the safest place in England. So I suggest you stop this foolishness, and enjoy your time here. This school is big enough for both of you; I'm sure it will not be difficult to avoid him." It was Hermione's turn to glare. "If it is not, however, I can always arrange for you to be taken to the other place that we've talked about" she smiled.

Draco groaned in frustration; he knew that it was pointless to argue with Hermione once her mind was made up. She was usually also right; Hogwarts was a lot better than the alternative – a broke-down shack in the middle of nowhere. He sighed.

"Fine, let's not talk about this anymore. Did you get here alright?"

Hermione was glad that the discussion was finally over; she hated arguing with Draco – he had quite an imposing persona. "Yep, the trip was fine. I've already talked to Dumbledore – seems very happy to have you here" Draco could just imagine the plan that was formulating in the old bat's brain. "I'll bet he does", he mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you've talked to Ron recently. How is he?" This time Draco's smile was genuine. "Still chasing a new girl practically every week?" Hermione, who has seen Draco's smile on numerous occasions, was still carried away by it; he was a truly beautiful man. She smiled in return "I imagine that he is, but I haven't talked to him in a while: no one ever knows what his assignments are. I don't even know what department he works for in the ministry; everything's top secret. I miss him."

Draco understood that very well. Switching sides put him in very close contact with Ron and Hermione; he was able to overcome his childhood delusions about muggle borns and Weasleys, and grew to become great friends with the two aurors. "I can't imagine saying that five years ago, but I miss him too" the two friends chuckled, and hugged each other.

"So sorry to disrupt the reunion" announced a silky voice from the doorway "but, I believe that it is almost dinner time, and the Headmaster wants you present tonight, Draco." Snape looked distastefully at the hugging pair.

"Have you been missing dinners often, Draco?" it was easy to detect the worry in Hermione's voice. "Only when Potter is there. Draco may die of starvation under your care Miss Granger." answered Snape with a cold smile. Hermione blushed; she hated when Snape knew the full extent of the situation. She also hated his cold voice, his sneer, and just his presence. Her eyebrows rose haughtily "I'm sure even you realize what an exaggeration that is, Severus. I doubt there will ever be a day when anyone dies from starvation at Hogwarts." Draco snorted as Snape bristled at the familiarity.

How dare the girl address him by his fist name? He was old enough to be her father! He gave her a piercing look before turning sharply and exiting Draco's classroom; his robes billowed around him. "You know, Hermione, I think you are the only one who is able to drive Sev absolutely crazy!" For some reason, Draco's observation caused Hermione to blush for the second time.

Most adults present at dinner considered it both a great success and a pitiful failure. Snape considered it a complete fiasco, and was wondering how much more time it'll take for Potter and Draco to start yelling at each other. He was also unhappy because no one else, Draco and Harry included, seemed to mind the situation.

Snape could not hate Dumbledore – the old wizard had done too much for him – he could, however, dislike him, and that is exactly how he felt in this situation. How could the Headmaster chat with the ever bubbly Granger and seem completely unaware of the tension surrounding them?

And there was tension. Snape hated sitting next to the girl. He hated being surrounded by her laughter, her voice, and her intelligence. In truth, he hated her intelligence; it made her more appealing than everyone else at the table, and made Severus uncomfortable. He started every time he discovered himself leaning closer to her to hear better what she had to say, and to be surrounded by her perfume. She smelled like rain; Severus marveled at his choice of description. He was also shocked to discover himself thinking about Hermione... wait, not Hermione, but Granger,_ Miss_ Granger – as in about 20 years younger than you Miss Granger! Snape scowled and stood up to leave the table. Draco's knowing look did nothing to improve his mood.

For once in his life, Harry Potter seemed to share Snape's mood. How the hell did that ever happen? Oh yeah, courtesy of Hermione and Dumbledore. Why on earth would those two assume that Hogwarts was the best place for Draco? Granted it was the safest, but there should have been other considerations. Harry was not willing to believe that there was no other alternative.

And why had Malfoy agreed to hide out here? Didn't he know that Harry taught DADA at the school? The realization that perhaps Draco didn't, because he did not have any interest in what Harry was doing, weighed heavily on Harry's mood. He scowled and saw his expression mirrored on Snape's physiognomy. Great, all he had to do now was scare the first years and take away house points arbitrarily. Well, Snape never took away house points arbitrarily; his intentions were very obvious. Oh Merlin, Harry had to find something more pleasant to think about!

"So, Hermione, what potion are you currently working on for the ministry?" Harry heard Draco's melodious voice. Why did everything the man do have to be so notable?! He couldn't even smile without the whole room turning to look in his direction. Harry lost interest in Hermione's response as he began to observe Draco with greater interest.

It was easy to see that Draco's greatest quality, other than his looks (Harry was too afraid to let his thoughts roam down that alley) was his grace. His every action was done with a certain amount of serenity and decorum; Harry was sure no other man was able to conduct himself like that. Draco's movements were flawless; he seemed animated and relaxed, involved, yet graceful.

Harry observed how much the man had changed over the years. Draco had never really disappeared from Harry's world – he was after all very much involved in saving lives and fighting Voldemort; however, sitting across from him at the dinner table enabled Harry to visualize all the changes Draco's undergone. He seemed much more at ease surrounded by the people he loved most; he joked easily with Dumbledore, Hermione, and, even, Snape. (Prior to this dinner, Harry did not believe that Snape was capable of jokes.) Harry loved the way Draco's silver eyes lit up when he smiled; he loved Draco's smile... The smile caused his whole face to light up; his beautiful eyes became brighter, warmer, and his lips stretched sensuously over his teeth. Harry loved how Draco gently bit the corned of his mouth as his smile began to disappear.

Harry loved Draco's mouth. His eyes were glued to the full, red lips, and Harry was hopelessly caught up in memories. He remembered his ability to make those lips part in a smile, emit laughter, whisper his name... Harry was caught up in memories and couldn't look away. Unfortunately for him, Draco felt the intensity of his gaze. Eyes that have been previously emitting a warm glow of contentedness narrowed, and became expressionless. A delicate eyebrow rose in question, and a sneer appeared in response to the warm blush spreading over Harry's face. Harry dropped his eyes in embarrassment. Fortunately, the situation was prevented from turning worse by Snape's sudden and (as usual) quite dramatic exit. For the first time in his life Harry felt gratitude towards the greasy git... this evening was full of self discoveries.

Draco was distracted by Sev's dramatic exit. Why could the man not exit without so much aplomb? His manners were screaming for attention! He would have to talk to him – that was no way to impress Hermione. Draco chuckled; he could easily guess what causes Snape's reaction – self discovery was not always pleasant...

Draco decided to give the man about 20 minutes to think things over before coming to reason with him; he turned his attention back to the brilliant witch next to him. Hermione was still discussion the new potion that she was preoccupied with at the moment, and Draco was still very much interested in potions.

"Hey Hermione, have you ever considered using bats' wings instead of eyes of newt? They do have similar properties and react better with Felix feathers." A tiny frown appeared on the girl's forehead: she was clearly pondering Draco's hypothesis. "You know you may be right; I'll have to give this more thought" she smiled at Draco and he felt compelled to grin back.

Again, he felt someone's eyes on him; Draco didn't need three guesses to figure out who was staring at him. What the hell was Potter's problem anyway? Draco glanced at his watch; ten minutes passed since Snape practically ran out of the Great Hall. Well, Draco reasoned, by the time he'd walk to the dungeons... He got up, said goodnight and was soon on his way to Snape's chambers.

Harry had no idea what in hell compelled him to follow Draco, but he also didn't care. As soon as the doors closed behind Draco's retreating form, Harry jumped out of his seat and ran out of the Great Hall, completely oblivious to the frowns forming on Dumbledore's and Hermione's faces.

He saw Draco tern the corner and rushed after him. Draco realized that someone was running after him, slowed down, and turned around. His look of surprise was quickly replaced by a cold expression. He remained motionless as Harry stopped in front of him; he hadn't been this close to Harry in many, many years.

Harry froze; everything he'd wanted to say to Draco disappeared from his head and he stood before him not knowing what to say. "Uh... so, uh, Draco. I guess you decided to stay at Hogwarts."

"_Potter_, you _astute_ powers of observation never cease to amaze me. Was there something that you wanted from me?" Draco's cold voice brought Harry back to his senses. "Yes, there was. I've wanted to talk to you for over 5 years – that is too long a time for holding a grudge."

Draco's eyes narrowed and Harry knew that he was entering dangerous territory. "A grudge? I don't think our definitions of the word coincide."

Harry scoffed "Come on, Draco, you know what I mean. I have been trying to talk to you for Merlin knows how many years now, and you have successfully managed to avoid me. I have a right to know what happened. Why did you just stop being with me in our last year? That was the best relationship that..."

"Harry, just stop. Things might have been great for you; in fact, I'm sure they were. How many people out there can claim to having had a great boyfriend and a _lover_ at the same time?" The widening of Harry's eyes caused Draco to continue more forcefully. "Don't take me for a fool, please. I saw you making out with Dean. But I bet you have an _explanation_ for that"

Harry was shocked; he could not believe that Draco had seen him do that. He could imagine how hurt he felt. "Yes, I do have an explanation..." But, Draco was already turning away. Instinctively Harry reached out and grabbed his arm "Let me finish!"

Draco's eyes sparkled with fury. "Don't ever touch me again, Potter. And it's way too late for any explanations. I hate being at Hogwarts, because you are here, but I don't have a choice. Stay away from, Harry – it'll make things easier for the both of us" Draco jerked his arm out of Harry's grasp and descended the stairs into the Dungeons.

Well guys, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	5. 5, in which Lucious makes an appearence

Thanks for all the reviews. So sorry is took me so long to update!

Ch5: in which Lucious makes an appearance.

The air in the dungeon was cold and musty; Draco wished he had taken a cloak – he's forgotten what it was like down here. The door to Severus's chamber was left ajar, and Draco realized that he was expected. He smiled to himself glad that he and Severus were able to become so close. He tapped the door lightly – "Enter".

"Hey Sev, do I need to ask why you'd stormed out of the great Hall? You didn't even finish dinner, and you really should've stayed to hear what Hermione had to say – she's really a brilliant witch", Snape scowled at Draco's smug grin.

"Oh, be quit", Draco's eyebrows went up at the lack of enthusiasm in his godfather's voice.

"Hmm, I think, and please correct me if I'm wrong, that you need to figure out what's bothering you soon, or you might lose your touch completely. Imagine Hogwarts without a scary Potions master… Do I even need to continue?" Severus chuckled; he's grown to love Draco like a son over the years.

"The only issue that I need to resolve is how best to avoid the girl", Severus raised his hand to silence Draco's objections, "Draco, I'm not like you. I'm neither young, nor handsome, nor do I have a glorious past. In fact, I have a past that I find too frightening to deal with; I can't imagine dumping my baggage onto someone else's shoulders." Severus sighed: "she's a young woman… a girl really, and I'm old enough to be her father."

"Sev, I'd agree with you if we were talking about anyone besides Hermione. You don't know her like I do. Although, I am surprised that you still don't know her after over more than 10 years of torture and ridicule", here it was Draco's turn to raise his hand to silence Severus's protests. "I know that you have a past, but I also know that she is strong enough to deal with it. In fact, she's strong enough to help _you_ deal with it. I can't make decisions for you; I can only ask you to not be stubborn. Oh, and warn you: if you don't handle this right, the old bat Dumbledore will be forced to get involved", both men scowled at the memories of a meddling Dumbledore.

Severus nodded his head and poured out two full glassed of scotch. Both men got lost in their thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was sitting by the fire thinking about Draco. He felt absolutely horrible; how could Draco have seen that? The worst par was that Draco misunderstood the situation, but it didn't matter now… Draco didn't want anything to do with him. Harry gulped down his whiskey and sloshed out another glass.

He closed his eyes and pictured Draco's stormy expression when he'd touched his arm. Harry marveled at the ability of Draco's eyes to turn from the brightest gray into angry molten silver. One could really get lost in his eyes. Harry sighed and twisted his unruly locks between his fingers. He was so mad at Draco for walking out, but in reality he was the one who'd messed this up. 'I'm such a fuck up'

No matter how hard Harry tried he just couldn't get the gorgeous blonde out of his head. After not seeing him for so long, he was shocked by how much Draco had grown; he was so much brighter than the boy he had been so many years ago. Harry though about the people who have helped Draco to become the man he was, and hated himself for not being one of them. Who were the lucky ones who got to see his eyes turn bright with laughter and grow warmer and larger? Harry groaned; he did not need to think about the guy who he'll be seeing every day for the next… oh Merlin, how long was he going to stay at Hogwarts?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore's eyes became troubled as he heard the knock that he's been expecting all evening. Dumbledore got up to admit the elegant aristocratic man he knew would be behind the door: "Enter". Dumbledore's eyes grew larger with worry as the once gallant blonde stumbled in; he was barely able to stand upright.

"Oh Merlin, Lucious, what on earth happened to you?!" the Headmaster rushed out from behind his desk to help keep the man upright; his weight was become too much for Minerva. "Did anyone see you?" the witch shook her head, and the Headmaster visibly relaxed. "Help me move him to a seat, Minerva, the man is exhausted. Would you like some tea or a Lemon Drop, Lucious?" Dumbledore was successfully able to hide his apprehension.

Lucious nodded and gratefully accepted the tea; however, he declined the Lemon Drop. "I can't believe I am going to say this, but I am extremely glad to be here. Thank you for letting me into Hogwarts, Headmaster". Both Dumbledore's and McGonagall's eyebrows went up at the respect that evident in Lucsious's voice. "I don't think I have much time. I must speak with you". McGonagall nodded to Dumbledore and exited his study. "How can I help you Luscious?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Harry's mind was still preoccupied by Draco. Everything about the man seemed to turn Harry on: he got lost in the memory of his eyes, and groaned out loud when he though about Draco's mouth. 'I need to think about something else'; he reached for a copy of the Witch Weekly that Hermione had left behind. 'Looking at girls should help me cool down a bit'; Harry was finally beginning to slowly relax.

After skimming a few boring articles about fashion, Harry was a bit intrigued to find a little blip about himself. Apparently the public discovered his new position as the DADA teacher at Hogwarts. Suddenly his shoulders grew tense; if everyone knew about him, they would surely know about Draco! Who in hell had thought that hiding out at the school was a good idea? Harry continued to flip the pages hoping to encounter any information that might make Draco's situation clearer. He did not have to wait long: right in the middle of the magazine was a huge foldout of Draco… shirtless!!! How could he agree to pose for something like this? The vain bastard, but, damn, he looked absolutely gorgeous! Draco's head was cocked arrogantly to the side, and his trademark Malfoy smirk was playing on his gorgeous red lips. His bright grey eyes seemed to laugh at Harry's silly expression. His lips stretched into a sensuous smile, and Harry's heart missed a beat when the blonde winked.

Harry's eyes traveled down the man's torso and he began to feel the temperature in the room rising. It had been so long since Harry had seen Draco without a shirt; he was just glad that it was only a picture. His eyes traveled down the man's toned chest down to his well-sculpted six-pack. How could a _mediwitch_ have a body like this?! Harry's eyes continued to travel down the amazing body and finally rested at the very bottom of the page that showed the waistband of Draco's jeans slung _very_ low on his hips. If you looked hard enough (and Harry did) you could see the light blonde hairs that started under the man's belly button and disappeared behind the waistband. Harry tore out the center fold with a shaking hand. 'Have to save that… oh Merlin, have to get out of here'. Harry scrambled off of the couch and raced towards Dumbledore's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed to have taken Lucious a few minutes to collect his thoughts. His silver eyes seemed to focus on something only he was able to see and grasp. Dumbledore waited patiently; he never believed in disturbing the thoughts of a troubled man.

"You may not believe what I'm about to tell you, Headmaster, but I've always had a great deal of respect for you. When many crumpled before the Dark Lord", Luscious grimaced at his inability to call Voldemort by any other name; he chuckled a mirthless laugh, "Well, old habits die hard. To get back to what I was saying about you… I admit your courage and your bravery. I admire you and those who support you. Despite what many believe, I am not a heartless bastard." Lucious's eyes seemed to glaze over, and Dumbledore was shocked when he realized that the man was practically crying.

"Lucious, many make mistakes, but it is never too late to correct them. If you want to join our cause –" he was cut off by his visitor.

"Sometimes, Headmaster, it is too late. In _my_ case, it is too late." Lucious's gaze turned hard and he gripped the armrest so tightly that his knuckled turned white. "I was a fool; somehow I believed that his cause was a good one. I was too naïve to realize that his only solution to the muggle problem was to kill them all. I began to understand that when my wife was pregnant; I could not rebel against him, because I was afraid of what he'd have done to my family." Dumbledore felt his heart swell with sympathy for the man before him. He nodded his head to encourage Luscious to continue.

"I felt proud of Draco when he openly opposed him; I was also terrified for his life. There were many reasons that prevented me from helping him; I also knew that he will have been well cared for. I thank you for that. However, there is something that Draco doesn't know. Something that even I didn't know until a very short while ago; however, it is too important to be ignored." Here Lucious pulled a stack of papers from his robe. He extended them to Dumbledore. "This is a letter to Draco; it explains everything. I trust that you will make sure that he gets it and that you will help him through all the changes", he held up his hand to stall Dumbledore's questions. "There is also a letter for you. I wrote that one because I do not have much time left. No, unfortunately nothing can be done. It is only a matter of time before his Death Eaters realize that I am here. Narcissa took a poison that will be activated in about five minutes. When she dies, it'll only be a few minutes before I am summoned. I will not be able to resist them." Dumbledore thought that nothing could shock him anymore; it seemed that each passing day proved him wrong.

"Lucious, there must be something that can be done…" Dumbledore's comment was greeted by a sad chuckle. "Headmaster, you can't save everybody. You can, however, make my last moment easier. I know something about Draco that I would prefer remain hidden from the Dark Lord; he must not get me alive." Lucious reached into his robes again, pulled out a vile, and placed it on Dumbledore's desk. The Headmaster's eyes grew large again. "Lucious, surely you don't expect me to –"

"Please, there are some things that he just can't know. I will not be strong enough to resist him. This, however, will work instantly; I will be dead before I get there." Lucious glanced at his watch; his eyes grew more urgent. "Should be happening about now. I will feel her death, because we have a love bond – surprise, huh? After that I will be in no condition to resist the Dark Lord. The last stack of papers is the deed. I leave everything to Draco; I have never legally disowned him. There is a personal statement from me and Narcissa about that. Those papers proclaim him to be the sole owner of all the Malfoy assets. Please see to it that he respects his heritage and forgives his parents…" Lucsious's eyes grew wide and he groaned in pain. Dumbledore rushed to his side. "She's dead. Damn it, Dumbledore the vile!" The Headmaster's reaction was instantaneous; he grabbed the vial from his desk, uncorked it, and tumbled the contents into the pale man's mouth. Lucious's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and Dumbledore let go of the man in time to see his unmoving form disappear from the room.

He looked up, surprised to hear a gasp from the doorway. "Come in Minerva, it seems there is a lot that we need to discuss. Would you like some tea?" Dumbledore guided the frightened woman to a seat a poured her a cut of scalding tea and a bit of brandy. "I think I shall take some of that as well".


	6. Chapter 6: How resolving things only mak...

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had a writer's block or something. Anyway, my thanks to Lifehouse for putting me back in the mood… great band! Thanks for all the reviews. Oh… None of these characters belong to me, etc.

**Chapter 6: How resolving things only makes them more complicated.**

Albus Dumbledore guided Professor McGonagall to a seat and watched her gratefully sink into it. "Drink your tea Minerva; it'll help." He poured a generous amount of whiskey into his own cup and sat down across from his old friend.

"What happened, Albus? How could Lucious have dis**apparated** from Hogwarts?" The Headmaster sighed: "I have a few ideas. It seems, from what he's told me, that Voldemort has been suspecting him of disloyalty for some time now. He knew that'd his disappearance would be missed once the Death Eaters discovered Narcissa's death. Voldemort must have used a very strong summoning spell or, perhaps, he'd somehow channeled the power of the Dark Mark to summon Lucius."

"Albus, what did he do to arouse Voldemort's suspicions?" the Transfiguration Professor was still unable to completely comprehend the turn of events. "I honestly don't know Minerva; I can only guess. He mentioned how much he loved his wife and son and how much he was afraid of Voldemort. I guess it had to happen sooner or later – Draco's left them a long time ago." Both adults gazed through each other with sad eyes.

After quite some time, Dumbledore poured out two more cups of tea, and the conversation resumed. "He'd left a package?" Dumbledore felt Minerva's questioning eyes on him; he sighed and reached for a stack of papers on his desk: "Yes, Lucius has left a will; both he and Narcissa wanted everything to go to Draco."

Minerva's eyes widened slightly: "Draco? I thought they disowned him when he'd switched sides?" Dumbledore's usual twinkle was returning to his eyes: "Yes, I thought so too. However, Lucius pointed out that they'd never _legally_ disowned him. Apparently, he'd told Voldemort about it quietly in order to keep the reporters out. It must have been important for Voldemort to maintain Lucius' reputation; he also never thought to inspect the legal work. Lucius mentioned that he's included a statement from himself and Narcissa about the situation with the will."

A small smile appeared on Minerva's face; it slowly grew as the Headmaster's explanation grew to a close. "Who would have thought that one of Voldemort's most loyal supporters has been successfully plotting behind his back for so many years." Both McGonagall and Dumbledore chuckled. "So Draco is, once again an incredibly wealthy man. He is already featured in practically every issue of _Witch Weekly_, imagine what will happen now!" Minerva chuckled again; Dumbledore wondered about the contents of Lucious' letters. "It is getting late Minerva. I think I'll retire to bed. We'll both have a difficult day tomorrow – you'll resume teaching and I will have to prove to Draco that Monday _is_ the worst day of the week by telling him about his father." Minerva wished Albus a good night and left.

The Headmaster reached for Lucius' letters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus didn't know how long he and Draco had sat looking at the fire with empty glasses in their hands. He shifted in his seat; remaining immobile for long periods of time caused pains in his body. "Damn, I _am_ getting old." Draco raised his silver eyes to Severus' face when he heard his comment: "You know, I think Hermione actually prefers older men – something about them being more interesting and intelligent." Severus scowled.

"I'd rather not discuss the girl anymore. Let's talk about something a little more interesting." Draco narrowed his eyes at Severus' suspiciously light tone. "What precisely do you have in mind Sev?"

Snape let his lips curve up at the corners. "You will never guess what I've confiscated from a significant number of the females in my classes – especially the older girls" Draco let his eyebrows raise slightly as he displayed his mild curiosity. Severus continued to smile: "Actually, I think it'd be better if I showed you."

Severus winced slightly as he got up, and Draco was allowed a little glimpse into his past. The Potions Master walked gracefully to his desk and opened one of the top drawers. Draco smirked; his eyes lit up happily with mirth. "_The Witch Weekly_, Sev. Surely you must be able to find some slightly more interesting reading material. You are, after all –"

He was cut off by the expression on his godfather's face. "Go ahead Draco, flip through it."

Draco extended his hand and obligingly began to flip through the copy. He paused on one page, and Severus laughed at his expression. "Merlin, how did they get a copy of this; I _know_ I would not have posed for something so… so … but, I look so damn good! How many girls did you say have a copy?" Severus scoffed: "Probably every damned female in England. Even Granger had one." Draco laughed: "You know jealousy doesn't really suit you. Hermione wouldn't waist her affections on someone like me. Besides with her looks and brains, she could probably get any guy she could want."

Severus' expression hardened as he nodded his head in agreement. Draco cursed himself for his lack of tact: "Look, Sev. She may have anyone she wants, but I think she wants you." Snape turned his eyes to Draco and nodded: "You'd better go; classes resume tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco walked slowly through the halls of Hogwarts cursing himself for uttering the obvious in front of Severus. He felt sorry for his godfather and at the same time berated himself for the feeling; he knew Severus would not appreciate it.

He was just putting some finishing touches on his plan to get the two stubborn beings together when he noticed that he was walking right by Dumbledore's study. Deciding that the Headmaster was probably still up, Draco decided to apologize for his earlier behavior (I was here for only a short time, but somehow already managed to piss everyone off).

"Candy corn," the gargoyle jumped aside and Draco began to ascend the winding staircase. He could hear faint voices – one was Dumbledore's; the other also sounded familiar. The blonde man brought his hand up to knock at the door, but it seemed to open by itself.

Draco marveled at the novelty. He raised his eyes and groaned – he had come face to face with Potter. "Today is my lucky day," Harry blushed "Albus, why didn't you tell me that Potter usually visits you at this hour?"

Harry moved aside and watched Draco glide into the room. He couldn't look away, and conveniently remembered the picture from _Witch Weekly_. "He usually doesn't. Today was a special case." Harry blushed again hoping that Dumbledore would refrain from elaborating. He did not want Draco to even suspect the reason for his visit. Realizing that Albus had nothing more to say on the matter Harry relaxed and mentally reprimanded himself for doubting his long time friend and mentor.

Harry had come into Dumbledore's office as soon as he realized how much he still cared for Draco. He told the Headmaster about their conversation in the hallway and explained how Draco had misunderstood the situation with Dean. It was an accident – soon forgotten and disregarded. Harry's memories momentarily transported him back in time:

He was eagerly waiting for Draco outside of the Room of Requirements when he saw Dean passing through the hallway. He had wanted to tell him about the notes he'd made on their project – Snape paired them up to work on a potion… the next thing that Harry remembered was Dean's hands and mouth. Harry was too preoccupied with trying to push Dean away to have heard the shocked gasp and rapid retreating footsteps.

Draco's melodious laugh brought Harry out of his reverie. "I would never have posed for something like that!" he heard Draco proclaim and briefly wondered what the two men were discussing. "Harry was just telling me how tired he got from confiscating the publication from the students" Dumbledore murmured; his eyes becoming brighter and more mischievous. Harry didn't like being out of the loop and began blushing under Draco's inquisitive gaze.

"Just how many copies of the _Witch Weekly_ did you confiscate, Potter?" Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Draco's question had just sunk in. Harry remembered Draco's picture from _Witch Weekly_'s and turned scarlet; the worst, however, was not over. "Is it too much to hope that you had disposed of the magazines? I am afraid to even consider the alternatives" said Draco with a sneer. Harry was only able to mutter something unintelligible and retreat out of the Headmaster's office. He was pursued by Draco's soft chuckle.

Draco momentarily pondered Harry's reaction, but was really too afraid to explore it any further; he was yet unprepared to deal with the emotions his analysis might reveal. Dumbledore's extended hand brought him back to reality; he gratefully accepted the tea and a few Lemon Drops. The two men sipped in silence for a little while, and Draco began: "Albus, I was just returning to my chambers, but thought you were still awake. Unfortunately, I had no idea that Potter was your present company. I came up to apologize for my earlier behavior; I hope you will excuse my rudeness after considering the circumstances under which it was delivered." Draco watched the Headmaster from under politely lowered eyelashes.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I have known you for so many years, Draco. Just as long as I've know Harry – well, almost – yet, I am still perplexed by your demeanor. You seem to always be on guard in my presence, as if things had altered very little after all these years." Draco frowned, "Albus, sometimes I don't understand you". The Headmaster sighed, "Forgive me; sometimes I'm just a rambling old man. Think nothing of our earlier meeting. Am I right to assume that you have decided to stay at Hogwarts?"

Draco nodded his head: "It's a big school. I'm sure I'll be able to stay away from Potter most of the time"

Dumbledore nodded; his beard swaying back and forth against his slightly protruding stomach. "That's good… I haven't yet made it my business" Draco scowled; Dumbledore smiled.

"On the other hand, Severus has always been my business. You were not, by chance, coming from his chambers?" Draco grinned at the Headmaster's incessant meddling; he slowly nodded "As a matter of fact I was"

The glint retuned to Dumbledore's eyes: "How is Severus. He did not seem to be enjoying himself at dinner and left rather early?" Draco said nothing, letting a slow smile spread across his face. He knew only too well how annoying Dumbledore's involvement became to the distressed party. The Headmaster narrowed his eyes in recognition of a worthy opponent. Then he smiled also; his grin widening as much as Draco's had a minute earlier and made the blond feel not a little apprehensive.

"I was fascinated by Hermione's involvement with such a complicated potion and was a little surprised by Severus' disinterest." Draco leaned back in the chair and relaxed; he was sure Dumbledore had not yet figured out the situation. He shrugged his shoulders: "Perhaps something is occupying Sev's mind." Dumbledore nodded: "I'm sure something is; however, after many years of knowing him, I have realized that only interesting work will aid him in working things out. Don't you agree?" Draco nodded: "Absolutely"

The Headmaster's eyes grew brighter and brighter as Draco began to realize that there is absolutely nothing that can be concealed from Dumbledore. "I'm glad you agree, Draco, and I'm sure that you will agree with my decision", he went on to elaborate as Draco raised one elegant eyebrow in inquiry; "I have decided that Severus' vast knowledge in Potions will be immensely helpful to Hermione. I have not yet spoken to him about it, but I am sure he will agree to help the dear girl as soon as I inform him of the merits of her work". Draco's eyes grew round; he threw his head back and laughed openly: "He will not like that, Albus. I only wish I could be present when you will inform him"

Albus winked at the blond who had wished him a good night. Yet, as soon as the door to his study shut, Albus drew his eyebrows together in concern and he (once again) reached for Lucius' letter.

_Albus,_

_I can only hope that I have successfully conveyed my apologies at our brief meeting. I feel that it will be wasteful to reiterate my feelings; it matters little what a dead man thinks. _

_If circumstances prevented us from spending too much time in each others companies, and I have neglected to clearly explain the significance of you assistance to Draco's situation, I will strive to unravel it for you in this letter. In case I have neglected to mention at our meeting, the attached papers include a letter to my son and the deed to all the Malfoy assets. I trust you to aid Draco in reclaiming his heritage. _

_I am sure I have explained the reasons for my decision to do this at our meeting and am assuming so as I craft the remainder of this letter. _

_I was always aware of my Veela heritage; however, it has only recently come to my attention that Narcissa had also inherited some Veela blood. I am unaware of how this will affect Draco, if at all, and am asking you to keep a close watch on him. I will have included all this information in my letter to him, but will also omit something crucially important. I have recently become privy to Voldemort's plans of action and force mobilization. He is planning a serious attack. Unfortunately, his suspicions of my disloyalty have prevented him from disclosing his target; I am assuming the grandeur of this attack simply because I have witnessed the mobilization of many of his fighting units – all sorts of vicious and unpleasant creature have been recently flocking to his side. I am afraid for Draco; if the Dark Lord were to gain information of my son's possible condition, he would undoubtedly use it to his best advantage (and your worst). _

_If my son begins to exhibit any of the Veela characteristics (I will refrain from listing them because I trust your expertise), keep an eye on those who he associates with. Veela are drawn to power; I just hope he finds a love, the power of which is strong enough to withhold him from the path of corruption. I have neglected to include Voldemort's interest in Veelas in Draco's letter, and am harboring strong hopes that another, whose powers are vast enough to challenge Voldemort's, will capture my son's affections. I hope that you will be able to help things along despite certain past situations._

_You have my eternal gratitude,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Dumbledore's face relaxed as he concluded Lucius' letter. He sighed – the situation with Voldemort was serious and he would need to Severus and Minerva about it. The Headmaster stretched and yawned; he really was becoming old. The man fell asleep happily thinking about the fact that Draco's father was practically begging him to meddle in his son' love life. That, too, was a serious situation; he would need Hermione's expertise to help things along.

5


End file.
